The herpesviruses comprise a large family of double stranded DNA viruses. They are the source of the most common viral illnesses in man. Eight of the herpesviruses, herpes simplex virus types 1 and 2 (HSV-1 and HSV-2), varicella zoster virus (VZV), human cytomegalovirus (HCMV), Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), and human herpes viruses 6, 7, and 8 (HHV-6, HHV-7, and HHV-8), have been shown to infect humans.
HSV-1 and HSV-2 cause herpetic lesions on the lips and genitals, respectively. They also occasionally cause infections of the eye and encephalitis. HCMV causes birth defects in infants and a variety of diseases in immunocompromised patients such as retinitis, pneumonia, and gastrointestinal disease. VZV is the causative agent of chicken pox and shingles. EBV causes infectious mononucleosis. It can also cause lymphomas in immunocompromised patients and has been associated with Burkitt's lymphoma, nasopharyngeal carcinoma, and Hodgkins disease. HHV-6 is the causative agent of roseola and may be associated with multiple sclerosis and chronic fatigue syndrome. HHV-7 disease association is unclear, but it may be involved in some cases of roseola. HHV-8 has been associated with Kaposi's sarcoma, body cavity based lymphomas, and multiple myeloma.
Compounds of the present invention are distinct from all other hydroxyquinoline pharmaceutical agents in that the unique position of chloro substitutent on the N-phenylmethyl of formula I is critical for having useful antiviral activities. These compounds are useful to treat or prevent the above referenced herpesviral infections, particularly, human cytomegaloviral infection.